Valentines Day Trouble Part 2
by Kaito Append
Summary: And so, the party starts and Kaito has his heart set on that certain someone.


I felt a push at my shoulder and I flipped over, groaning.

"Kai-kun, get up please." Lukas voice sounded. I buried my face in my pillow while cuddling with it. I was falling back asleep as I heard Luka sigh. I felt her pull at my pillow and I clung to it. We fought for a while and I gave final hard yank. Luka let out a yelp and fell beside me. I pulled her close, with the pillow in between us, and wrapped my arms around her. My eyes were still closed as Luka fidgeted around. Her movement kept me awake so I tightened my hold on her. She let out another yelp and stopped moving. Everything got really quiet. I slowly started falling asleep again.

"k-kai-kun…" she stuttered.

"Shhhhut. Up. Go to sleep." I commanded.

"Kaito…" she whispered

"What?" I snapped as I opened my eyes. She studied my eyes while I started processing things through my brain. My head started hurting so I gave up.

"Let me sleep" I said as I rolled on my back. Luka moved the pillow and scooted closer to me. I could feel her warmth as she laid her head on my chest. She kept me warm enough to be comfortable. I knew I should get up, but I was so tired. I stayed in a trance of being half-asleep. Everything became surreal. I started to wonder if Luka was a dream. I made little movements with my arms, motioning her to move up. She obliged and nuzzled her head against my neck. I put my chin on her head and I enjoyed her cherry blossom scent. She put a hand on my shoulder and traced her fingers around my collarbone. My brain told me it was Luka, but my heart wanted it to be Meiko. My tired brain started transforming Luka into Meiko. Even the scent changed to my favorite perfume she wore. My brain started running through the history of me and Meiko like a slide show. We grew up together. She always knew what to say and when to say it. She took my scarf when she was sad. She said it always made her feel better. My thoughts suddenly turned to the moment I almost kissed Luka, then to the kiss with IA. Did they mean anything? When I kissed IA it was nice, but I didn't really feel anything else. I didn't actually kiss Luka so I couldn't really say. Suddenly, Luka sat up and ran her fingers through my hair.

"We have to set up for the party. As much as I want to lie in bed with you all day, we should get up." She said kissing my cheek.

"Nooo… don't make me get up… 5 more minutes baby" I joked as Luka got out of the bed.

"Come on you goof. We need your tallness" she said leaving my room. I rolled out of bed and stretched on the floor. I did my usual morning routine and the same thing happened like yesterday. I couldn't find my scar. I immediately went to Meikos door. I grabbed the knob, but instantly pulled away. I shouldn't just barge in. I knocked and waited for an answer. I received nothing and knocked harder. Still nothing. I grew frustrated and opened the door. I readied myself to apologize, but was surprised at what I saw. Meiko was fast asleep on her bed, my scarf clutched to her chest. She must have fallen asleep by accident. I calmly sat on her bed and took hold of my scarf. I tried pulling it from her, but she held it tighter in her sleep. I smiled and let it go. I rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. I decided to let my scarf go just this one time and left her room. I walked into the living room and saw IA busy in the kitchen. Luka studied a clipboard intently.

"So where is the party even going to be held?" I asked shaking off my sleepiness

"The basement. It has the most room plus the sound system" Luka said without looking up. She bit her lip as it seemed she thought hard about something. I found that really cute for some reason. The sudden want to kiss her came up again like this morning. I glanced at IA then back to Luka. Not where IA could see us. What am I thinking? I shook myself and examined what decorations were already up. Looked like all I needed to do was hang up a couple banners and that was it. The placed looked like the inside of the decoration store.

"Kaito, I need you to hang a banner up downstairs" Luka directed.

"Lead the way boss" I joked as I took a banner out of the box. She shook her head and led me downstairs. Downstairs was just as decorated as upstairs there was a long table filled with snacks and drinks. I was more interested in the sound system. It called to me. "Right here please" Luka pointed to the ceiling. I nodded and hung it up in the areas she pointed. She checked something off on her clipboard. She pinched the middle of her brow. She was obviously stressed from all this planning and preparation.

"Luka why don't you take a break? You look over worked" I suggested kindly.

"I can't, I want to make sure everything is good to go for tonight." She said tapping her clipboard. I yanked it from her hands and set it on a nearby table.

"Take a break and relax" I instructed. She looked me hard in my eyes. She was damned determined to continue working.

"I still have so-"I cut her sentence short. I held her close to me by her waist. She looked up at me, surprised.

"We never finished what we started yesterday" I stated with a smirk. Her breath caught as I felt her muscles relax. She cautiously put her arms around my neck and brought my head to hers. Our foreheads touched and she closed her eyes. I studied her face as her cheeks started turning a cute pink. I closed my eyes and slowly kissed her lips. They were soft and warm against mine. They separated and came back again in harmony. As I though Luka was the one I wanted, an image of Meiko crying popped in my head. The things she said to me yesterday echoed in my head louder and louder the more I kissed Luka. I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes. Luka looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you I feel much better" she said hugging me tight. I hugged her back and ran my fingers through her hair. No, I didn't feel the fire I was searching for.

"You're welcome. Now then, since everything's almost set up, can I go take a nap?" I asked letting her go. She let out a long sigh as she pondered the questions.

"Yea I guess. You'll wake up on your own way before the party starts, so, yea go ahead" she caved. I smiled and bolted back upstairs. As I got to my room I stopped. I turned and looked at Meikos door. I thought about it, but I decided I best leave her alone. My heart screamed to go to her, but I ignored it. I solemnly lay back in my bed and cuddled a pillow. I found myself imagining it was Meiko. Did I really feel this much for her? Did she really have this much influence over me? As I started drifting asleep my door opened slowly. I creaked my eyes open slightly. Meiko tip-toed in my room and shut the door quietly. When she turned around I shut my eyes quickly. I felt her carefully sit on my bed. She laid the scarf along my neck and brushed some hair from my face. My heart thundered in my chest from her touch. She stroked my cheek with her thumb and my mouth opened slightly. I tried to control my breathing as I felt her face close to mine. Our lips grazed each other and it took all my strength no to move. She sighed and pulled away. No, don't go, please stay. I couldn't control myself. When I felt her start getting off my bed, I shot up and pulled her back down. She gasped as I held her close to me. She flipped on to her other side so she was facing me. She looked at me with a mix of surprise and happiness.

"Kaito I-"she started, but didn't find words to continue. She didn't have to talk. I just wanted to hold her close to me.

"Shhh… go to sleep… I'm tired" I said quietly as I closed my eyes. She breathed out and scooted closer to me. I could feel her warmth and it sent Goosebumps running around my body. I just wanted to bury myself in her embrace. Get lost in her love and care. I drifted asleep and dreamed of the good times and her have had before. When I awoke I had Meiko wrapped in my arms, her head in my neck. She seemed fast asleep. I let her sleep and rubbed circles on her back. I could stay like this forever. Forever holding her. Forever in each other's arms. Forever in love with her. She stirred awake and let out a cute yawn.

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked her with a smile. She looked up, smiled, and yawned again.

"Yea I did… I've always wanted to wake up to you asking me that…" she said while laying her head on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair. It flowed evenly between my fingers.

"Is there anything else you wanted from me?" I asked calmly. She blushed and buried her face in my neck. She ran her fingers down my cheek. I turned my head and kissed her fingers. She lifted her head and rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and smiled. Just having her close made me happy.

"We should probably go and get ready for the party" she said sadly. I sighed and gave her Eskimo kisses.

"Alright, if we must" I said as we both sat up. She left my room while I put my scarf on. It smelled like her perfume. I smiled and left the beckoning call of my bed. I walked out into the living room and saw Luka directing the now awake Gakupo and Luki. They were running back and forth putting up decorations. Luki was basically an exact copy of Luka. Same color hair, eyes. And even color clothing. Gakupo was our local samurai. He wore a purple and white battle dress with armor pieces on his shoulder. The pants were bloused to his purple and white boots. He was also the only male vocaloid with hair down to his lower back. It was a vibrant purple that naturally shined when light hit it. The two of them looked exhausted.

"How are things going?" I asked, standing next to Luka she jumped and almost dropped her clipboard. I laughed and felt her eyes burn through me.

"Things are fine. Thank you" she snapped.

"Ok ok. So when will everyone be getting here?" I asked wiping a tear way from laughing.

"Soon actually, will you go and usher them in?" she asked politely. I bowed and felt her glare again. I ignored it and took my post at the door. Sure enough, the doorbell rang. I opened the door while bowing slightly and extending and arm toward Luka.

"Please, come inside. Welcome to my humble abode." I said with a smirk. One by one, family and friends filed into the house. My brother Akaito, sister Kaiko, Lily, Yuuma, Gumi, the twins Len and Rin, Miku and even Mikuo. We fist bumped as we caught up on each other's lives. Luka led them all downstairs then looked at me and sighed. I shrugged and smiled as I followed the convoy downstairs. It was big enough to hold everyone comfortably. I saw Meiko and IA finishing up on the snack table. I winked at Meiko when she looked at me. She blushed and turned back around.

"Kaito, will you be the DJ like last year?" Miku asked. Her twin pigtails hung to her calves. Her hair and eyes were a very bright teal color. She had a dress tank top with a tie. She wore a very short skirt, but her boots went all the way up to her thighs.

"Nah. IA wanted to do it, so I'm letting her" I informed. IA had about the same taste in music I did so I wasn't too worried. I was kind of picky on what music is played at what time. There should be a warm up set, an all-out set, a wind down set, then of course the slow dance set. IA did almost exactly that so I let her be DJ for tonight.

"So you'll actually be dancing this year?" she asked hopefully. I laughed and shook my head.

"Doubtful, I'll probably just stay by the snack table and get fat" I joked. She laughed and hit me playfully.

"You should dance, you bum. You never know, you might find your valentine." She said, walking away.

"I think I already found her" I said to myself, glancing at Meiko. The party started and I stubbornly did what I said. I stood next to the snack table with Yuuma, Mikuo, and Akaito. We joked around until the songs started picking up pace. I joined in for bad apple and Gakupo, Yuuma, and I killed elektrika. The night quickly went by as I found myself dancing to just about every song. As things started winding down, I found my spot at the snack table again. I caught my breath and enjoyed a cold soda. I scanned the room and tried finding Meiko. I didn't see her anywhere. She must be in the bathroom or something. IA started playing slower songs as time went on.

"Time for a couples dance" IA announced through the microphone. I looked up and scanned the room for Meiko. I was saddened when I didn't see her. I glanced over at Luka and was happy to see Gakupo finally making his move. She looked surprised and then happy. She must have been waiting for him. My eyes widened when Yuuma and Gumi went on the floor. Did Gumi finally come out of her shell? I'm so proud of her. I raised an eyebrow when Miku and Rin started dancing. I looked at Len and held my hands up in confusion. He shrugged and shook his head. Women do those things I guess. Meiko still didn't show up when the song ended. I looked down in disappointment.

"Well to wrap things up, I had a special dance. Kaitos dance." IA announced. I shot a look of confusion at her. My dance? What is that supposed to mean? All the lights went out and a spotlight shone at the stairwell. Are you serious? A spot light? This was so corny. Even so. My heart thudded with anticipation. There was a sparkle of red and my mouth open. The spot light followed Meiko as she made her way downstairs. Her dress sparkled a beautiful red as she made her way to the middle of floor. She had a matching scarf that hung freely on her neck. She smiled at me and held out her hand. I stared at her as I quickly made my way over. I took her hand and pulled her close by her waist.

"You look beautiful. I feel so under dressed" I said smiling. She blushed and shook her head.

"It's alright. You're handsome no matter what you're wearing" she said. Lacing her fingers between mine. The music started playing and we moved with the music. We didn't speak through the whole song. I didn't need to. Everything that needed to be said was said through the way I looked at her. Our hearts felt tied together. I wanted to be close to her no matter what. The song ended and we stood still. She looked into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back and unwrapped my scarf. She mirrored my action and removed hers. We threw each other's scarfs over the others head. With perfect unison we pulled each other close. I kissed her with all the love I felt for her. I could feel my very soul warm as she did the same. She wrapped her arms around my and pulled away.

"I love you, Kaito" she said with a bright smile.

"I love you too, Meiko" I said kissing her gently. I finally found my valentine.

HAPPY (late c' : ) VALENTINES DAY! 3


End file.
